Body Electric
by Saiko Kurotako - Kaneki'sQueen
Summary: Ella era la que generaba chispas en su interior, que de la nada era capaz de provocar electricidad como si fuera un conductor. Y él no quería ser un aislante. /Basado en la canción de Lana del Rey del mismo nombre. Sad oneshot. /


_— Quiero estar así con Hinata-kun, algún día. — Había murmurado la chica de los colores, haciendo que el aludido sintiera como pequeñas chispas nacían dentro de su estómago, y morían en el mismo._

_A lo que la pequeña chica se refería, era a una pareja. Llenos de felicidad, sin más preocupaciones que la vida del otro, no conocían el fin del hilo que era la vida, y ella quería sentirse igual que los alegres jóvenes, quería estar junto a Hinata por siempre, porque estaba segura de que nada los separaría, jamás._

_— ¿Q-qué? _— _Había sido la respuesta del contrario, quien miraba su calma con cierta vergüenza reflejada en cada facción de su rostro, y Chiaki Nanami sólo sonreía, sin mostrar una emoción en especial, como siempre, aquella sencilla belleza le estaba cautivando. _

_El imaginarse a ambos tomados de las manos, sonriendo alegres, mostrando una desbordante alegría que no había sido comparada con otra emoción sentida por cualquiera de los dos anteriormente. _

* * *

><p>El castaño no podía rebuscar entre sus rotas memorias cuándo fue exactamente el momento en el que empezó a llamar a Chiaki Nanami como <em>"la chica eléctrica", <em>aunque tratara de recordar, quedaba sólo en eso.

Tal vez había sido cuando se dio cuenta lo que ella era capaz de causar en su organismo, electricidad tan infinita como el mismo universo en el que todo el mundo vivía, en el que nadie era especial, excepto ella, ella y la electricidad que él podía sentir fluir en su sangre al estar con ella, como si fueran cargas opuestas que se atraían.

Su cuerpo era eléctrico cuando estaba con ella, cuando inocentemente, su voz inundaba sus oídos pidiendo estar con el mencionado de una manera especial, _más que amigos, pero no un noviazgo, algo mejor que eso._

A lo largo de toda su vida monocromática, no había conocido a alguien que fuera un tan buen conductor de electricidad como una persona, ni siquiera el cobre, ni los metales. Y él era un simple aislante, imposible de estar con las cargas de la pelirosa.

Hajime Hinata solía compararse con el mercurio, mientras que a ella la comparaba con el agua, porque probabas tan solo un poco de ella y ya te sentías completo, como si nada te faltara, porque era sociable, considerándolos a todos como amigos, era transparente, no guardaba ninguna oscuridad en su alma... Y era un buen conductor de electricidad.

Y él era el mercurio, porque una pequeña dosis era altamente perjudicial, porque estaba apartado de todo, no era capaz de ser más que un error.

Pero algo pasó.

El agua y el mercurio se enamoraron, y la sustancia más pura de ambas le estaba dando mucha importancia al mercurio en su vida.

Y Hinata temía que eso se perdiera, que él ya no fuera el que hiciera correr la electricidad en aquel cuerpo eléctrico, no ser el sol en su sistema solar, porque en el suyo, definitivamente ella lo era.

* * *

><p>Las mismas bancas de siempre, en el mismo parque de siempre, el que parecía gustarle tanto a la chica que quería, fuera más que su amiga. Siempre la encontraba ahí, saliendo con alguna nueva adquisición de la tienda de vídeojuegos. Ahí estaba la fémina que traía su cabeza vuelta loca.<p>

— No te esperaba aquí hoy... — Musitó en un bostezo cargado de cansancio. Ella nunca le esperaba, él llegaba de improviso y así transcurría la mundana tarde en lo que parecían segundos, incluso menos que eso, si pudiera llegar a clasificarlo, porque el tiempo al estar junto a ella no existía en la faz del universo, simplemente se extinguía y los segundos, minutos, horas, meses y años conocían su final en la risa tan dulce que emitía.

— Solo quería verte un rato... Y-ya sabes...

Pero nunca lo supo.

Nunca lo sabría.

* * *

><p>Visitó aquellas bancas que despertaban sentimientos en él, que hacían que su cuerpo fuera la carretera de divina electricidad creada solo por emociones rotas, memorias quebrajadas.<p>

Aquel día el viento mecía las ramas de los árboles con más fuerza, como si quisiera llorar y se expresara a través de los mismos. Suspiró, un suspiro que liberaba tristeza invernal, las flores iban muriendo poco a poco, como si supieran lo que pasaba. No era un buen día, no era un día común.

El castaño vestía de manera elegante, como si se fuera a reunir con alguien, pero en lugar de pasar por alto ese lugar como cualquier persona lo haría, acarició suavemente las bancas en las que ella siempre solía sentarse, y acto seguido, se sentó en ellas.

Solo.

Chiaki ya no lo iba a acompañar más.

Se había ido, y no iba a volver.


End file.
